


Nightcap

by nerakrose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, but it's kinda vague, well there's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes Steve out for a few drinks one night. In turn, Steve takes him back home.</p><p>Completes sharing a bed/drunkfic on my trope bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

Bucky was leaning more on Steve than Steve was leaning on Bucky, and they stumbled over the curb. Steve caught onto a lamppost and managed to keep both of them upright, but only just.

"You're almost there, buddy," Steve said. He could see the door from where he was hanging on to the lamppost. His breath formed thick, white clouds in the air. "Let's get you to bed."

"Mmmh," was Bucky's answer.

How Steve managed to carry him up the stairs to the third floor and then managed to get his shoes off and undress him was anyone's guess, but eventually Bucky was lying face down on the bed. The flat was quiet, save for the too-loud sounds of the upstairs neighbour tramping about.

"I'm gonna head home," Steve said, kneeling next to the bed. "Will you be okay? There's a bucket right here if you need it."

"Just stay the night," Bucky mumbled. He rolled over. "Plenty of space."

Steve eyed the narrow bed and Bucky's body sprawled over it. "I don't think so, Buck. I'll just walk home, it's no big deal."

Bucky's eyes opened. "It's freezing out and you're shivering, you dumb fuck, just get in the bed," he said. He wasn't slurring as much as he'd done just twenty minutes earlier, but his eyes were still unclear. Steve sighed. He was feeling remarkably sober, considering how much they'd both drunk that evening. "Come on," Bucky said.

"All right." Steve sighed again. Pointedly. "Move over."

He slipped out of his coat and put it over the one chair in the room and Bucky shuffled a bit. Steve took off his trousers and shirt, but kept the t-shirt on for extra warmth. He pulled the covers from beneath Bucky and then climbed in, squeezing himself against him and pulling the covers close.

"You should've bought a bigger bed," Steve said after a moment. "I don't know how you can bring girls here."

"I don't," Bucky replied sleepily. "I take them someplace else. Someplace _nice_."

"Right." Steve closed his eyes, trying not to think about how he was nearly falling off the bed or how _close_ Bucky was.

It was warm and it felt nice enough, and Bucky's breathing was slow and steady. Steve could fall asleep to that.

"Steve," Bucky said suddenly, voice clear, and Steve blinked.

"Huh?"

"Your dick's poking me."

"I - what?" He sat up, nearly falling off the bed, cheeks redder than anything - he was quite sure he'd never been this mortified in his life. Maybe.

And then there was Bucky, who was staring at him, and gone was the drunken haze in his eyes. There was a terrifying clarity in its place and Steve didn't know what to do about himself.

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "It's just - I don't know - I..." he trailed off, willing his erection to go away.

Then Bucky smiled and Steve's stomach lurched, because it wasn't the usual Bucky smile, it was the smile he used on the girls when he was trying to charm them, it was a smile that promised more, if only they'd take it. "Want to fuck?"

"We can't!" Steve blurted.

"Why not?" Bucky sat up, leaning a bit too close for comfort. "I won't tell - and I know you won't tell - and here you are, with the biggest boner I've seen for a while, and I'm interested. Are you interested?" Bucky looked down briefly, then back up at Steve's eyes.

Steve nodded. Bucky gave him a delighted smile, then took Steve's hand and brought it down to the front of his pants. Bucky was hard, too, and Steve swallowed. "Oh."

"I hear they do this a lot in the army," Bucky whispered into Steve's ear.

"I'll look forward to it," Steve said, rubbing his palm against Bucky, causing him to moan. "Ohh, that's good."

"Yeah," Bucky answered, his voice a light whisper, and then kissed him.

Steve was so surprised he didn't move at first, but Bucky kept kissing him and his lips were soft and warm and then there was tongue and _ohhh_ , that was, that was definitely good. He kissed back, wanting nothing more, in that moment, but to never stop kissing his best friend - he shifted suddenly, straddling Bucky's legs and felt oddly gratified when Bucky moaned into his mouth.

Yeah, this was good.

Bucky rolled his hips and Steve gasped, freezing for a moment. "Just move," Bucky said, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper, and Steve nodded.

And he did. He ground his hips downwards, rubbing their hard cocks together through their pants. Bucky's breath was hot on his face and Steve's arms trembled, the rhythm of his breathing growing more and more erratic. It was rushed and exhilarating, and at some point Bucky slid their pants down and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, and it was - it was good.

"Sorry about the mess," Steve mumbled, face mashed against Bucky's neck.

"Don't matter," Bucky mumbled back. He retrieved his hand awkwardly and started licking it, jolting Steve.

"I don't know if I should be disgusted or not," Steve commented, sliding down into a more comfortable position. He was cold now, the thin layer of sweat he'd worked up cooled quickly. He could make out Bucky's profile in the dark and the shine of his fingers as he licked them.

"It's not bad." Bucky shrugged, closing his eyes briefly. "Mhh. Should've done this ages ago."

"I suppose." Steve stared at the contour of his lips. He shuddered involuntarily, the cold getting the better of him.

"You're freezing," Bucky said and pulled the covers up. "Idiot." He turned his face towards Steve. "Better now?"

"Yeah," Steve replied, burrowing shamelessly. "Does that mean - I mean. Are we. Do we...?"

"Do this again?" Bucky grinned, then touched his lips to Steve's in a soft kiss. When he spoke again, his voice was gentle. "It's always been you and me, hasn't it?"

"Yes. I suppose it has." Steve kissed him back, then smiled. That was something. "We'll fit right in with the army," he then said, earning a laugh and a nudge to the ribs.


End file.
